Dramione - storia di salvezza di due ragazzi persi
by Io sono Hermione
Summary: E se Draco, vedendo Hermione torturata, l'avesse provata a salvare? E se durante la loro fuga si fossero innamorati? Che cosa sarebbe successo se prima della famiglia Draco avesse messo l'amicizia?
1. Dramione-cap1

Eccolo, il trio, che impavido e all'apparenza senza paura entra nel salone di Villa Malfoy. Nel salone di casa mia, Draco Lucius Malfoy, quasi ad occuparla e a conquistarla. Quanto odio, quanto disprezzo, quanta rabbia covo contro di loro. Per le delusioni che mi hanno provocato, certo, ma anche per tutto ciò che hanno in più di me. Non sono così ipocrita e stolto da credere che i soldi sono tutto ciò che ho bisogno, e invidio Potter, Lenticchia e la Mezzosangue per tutto ciò che hanno: amici, una famiglia affettuosa, anche se non solo formata da parenti ma anche da amici, e soprattutto una casa, un posto confortevole e in cui ci si senta **davvero** a casa. Li odio per questo, soprattutto Potter e Lenticchia, perchè con quel poco che hanno riescono ad essere felici. E adesso sono lì, con uno sguardo spento sul viso, ad aspettare la loro fine.Non so perchè, ma quando mi chiamano per riconpscerli qualcosa mi spialnge a mentire. Forse è stato un atto di ribellione, che mi prende inaspettatamente, ma fatto sta che al momento di dire "Sì, è Potter", rispondo «Non ne sono sicuro». I ragazzi mi fuardano male, e nella mia mente penso di averli salvati e provo un certo sollievo, una sorta di senso di colpa che si dirada leggermente. Ma mia zia, che sta iniziando a farmi paura per il suo sguardo perennemente da folle, nota subito la spada di Godric Grifondoro. Afferra la Granger per i capelli e la trascina al centeo della stanza. «Portate questi due nei sotterranei. Noi dobbiamo parlare tra donne.» Il suo tono mi preoccupa. Penso che non sarà una chiacchierata pacifica e amichevole. Quando toglie la bacchetta dalla tasca, un campanello d'allarme e di panico suona nella mia testa. Mi dice "Fermala, salva la Granger". Ma io non mi muovo, e le urla iniziano a risuonare nel salone. La Mezzosangue è riversa al suolo, singhiozzante, ma niente riesce a toglierle dal volto quell'espressione determinata che a volte le ammiro. Sono come bloccato, ma solamente lo sguardo che mi rivolge mi fa agire. Scatto in avanti, penso al primo luogo che mi viene in mente, un boschetto dove mi ha portato mia madre da bambino, spingo di lato zia Bella e afferro la Granger per la mano. Un attimo dopo siamo nel boschetto.


	2. Dramione- cap2

La luce del sole che mi arriva negli occhi mi acceca, sono costretto ad abbassare lo sguardo fino a quando le pupille non si sono assottigliate. Appena riesco a guardarmi intorno, vedo una pozza di liquido scuro nel mezzo della quale c'è la Granger. Mi accorgo solo ora che sta morendo. Grazie agli incantesimi guaritori imparati a scuola e a casa riesco a cicatrizzare la maggior parte delle ferite più gravi, rimane solo un taglio sul suo fianco destro non molto profondo. Mentre glielo fascio, penso che non riuscirò mai a guarirla nell'anima, e neanche ad avvicinarmi a lei come amico. Come posso non comprenderla? Le ho fatto del male durante tutto il periodo scolastico, e non la considero neanche adesso una persona da volere bene, come farà a perdonarmi per tutto ciò che le ho fatto? Improvvisamente, apre gli occhi. Si guarda intorno smarrita, alla ricerca di qualcosa- o qualcuno.

«Ron? Harry? Dove sono? Dove siete, ragazzi?»

Chiede con un fil di voce. Io cerco di tranquillizzarla avvicinandomi, ma appena entro nel suo campo visivo lei entra nel panico.

«Cosa vuoi? Vuoi torturarmi? O vuoi **me** , sporco bastardo Serpeverde?»

Queste parole mi feriscono più di quanto non pensassi, perchè mi rendo conto che per quanto lei sapeva di me poteva essere possibile e del tutto realistico.

«No, io...» cerco di rispondere, ma lei continua ad interrompermi.

«Cosa hai fatto agli altri? Li hai uccisi? Li hai rapiti? Li hai venduti al Signore Oscuro?»

«No, io...» Ma lei continua a parlare, come se oramai fosse costretta a finire il suo discorso

«Credevo che tu non fossi così stupido da allearti con lui, credevo che ti potessi ancora salvare, speravo... speravo che qualcuno ti potesse veramente salvare. Però sbagliavo. Perchè tu non sei altro... non sei altro che uno sporco, sudicio Purosangue.»

Disse Purosangue come se fosse il peggiore degli insulti, e questo mi ferì, perchè fino a poco prima il fatto di avere il sangue "puro" mi aveva fatto sentire in qualche modo superiore agli altri. Ora capisco che la nascita non ci fa diventare più bravi o più degni degli altri. Con uno scatto d'ira, la faccio zittire con un incantesimo ed inizio a parlarle e a raccontarle cosa è successo. Dopo la mia spiegazione, mi rivolge uno sguardo di scuse. «Migspiace, non lo sapevo... Grazoe per avermi salvata, e per avere rischiato così tanto per aiutarmi. Ora la tua famiglia non ti vorrà più...»

Non ci avevo pensato, ed ora ho paura di non essere più accettato dai Malfoy. Però questa ragazza mi stupisce sempre di più, e credo che forse vale la pena essere con lei rispetto a stare con la mia famiglia. Aspetta cosa? Ho detto che la sua compagnia è piacevole? Devo essermi sbagliato, eppure anche con lei così, ferita e a terra, provo un senso di... sicurezza. Ok, non mi piace, ma potremmo essere amici. Prima o poi.


	3. Dramione-cap3

La aiuto ad alzarsi, ma è ancora ridotta piuttosto male. Vedendola in questo stato, capisco che altre persone hanno subito l'ira di mia zia, e mi sento molto in colpa. Non so perchè, ma inizio a disprezzare tvtta la mia famiglia, non solo lei. E inizio a non considerare la Granger, o meglio dire Hermione - mi sono ripromesso di chiamarla così - come un essere inferiore. La inizio a pensare come una ragazza come tante altre, molto bella-aspetta che? volevo dire molto intelligente e, a volte, quando non fa la so-tutto-io, simpatica. Devo fare qualcosa per fermare mia zia e tutti i folli piani dei Mangiamorte e di Voldemort, e riuscirò a fare ciò solamente trovando e salvando Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley, anche se quest'ultimo lo lascerei lì, ma visto che è così amico di Hermione prenderò anche lui. Ora so che sono più importanti gli amici della famiglia, o comunque che possono costituire un'ancora di salvezza molto consistente.


	4. Dramione-cap4

«Malfoy...»

«Ti ho già detto di chiamarmi Draco, Hermione...»

«Scusa. Allora, Draco, cosa facciamo adesso?»

«Tu riposi. Sei ancora molto debole. Io andrò a... casa. Lì cercherò da parlare con Potter e Weasley.»

«Draco, no...»

La guardo, ed è ancora debole e indifesa. Non riuscirà a sopravvivere da sola, non riesce quasi a parlare, figurarsi a difendersi. Salverò quei due un'altra volta, però sarà più difficile.

«Draco,io... Ti devo dire una cosa riguardo a Harry e Ron. Loro non ti crederanno mai, dubitavano di te sin dal primo anno, ed ora che sei un Mangiamorte ti uccideranno appena ne avranno l'occasione.»

Io non capisco. Perchè? Ho salvato Hermione, cerco di salvarli, e adesso lei mi dice che loro potrebbero uccidermi alla prima occasione? Begli amici che ha.

«Ehm... Allora... Ok va bene, ti starò accanto visto che vuoi stare tanto con me...» La sbeffeggio. Ma lei fa in tempo solo a sussurrare «Grazie» e si addormenta.

Tiro fuori la bacchetta e inizio a guarirla. In poco tempo lei è quasi in perfetta forma, almeno fisicamente, mentre io sono stremato. Dopo avere controllato gli incantesimi di difesa mi concedo una dormita. Mi sveglio con un urlo di Hermione, che sembra avere un incubo. Faccio la prima cosa che mi viene istintiva: mi avvicino a lei e la abbraccio. Lei si calma subito, e la sento sussurrare: «Grazie Draco, grazie... per tutto. Io.. io...io ti...io credo di amarti...»

Ma sa semplicemente dormendo. E io le rispondo, molto ingenuamente:«Io ne sono certo.»

Da quando la conosco, ogni volta che la vedo provo una sensazione molto strana. All'inizio pensavo fosse odio, o disgusto, ma poi ho capito che era amore.E forse l'ho capito troppo tardi.

«Seriamente? Credevo di no...»

Allora era sveglia. Che stronza.

«Ehm...» Dico mentre arrossisco «Io...»

«Stai zitto e baciami. Aspettavo da quando ti ho visto alla Villa questo momento.»

Io obbedisco. Lei è così.. Perfetta, mantre io sono così sbagliato. Ma forse insieme potremo fare qualcosa di bello. Si spera.


End file.
